


BITE

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: 60s, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lust, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, basically sodapop eats you out shhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After your car breaks down one night, Sodapop Curtis is the one to help you with your troubles. However, once those lingering thoughts come in, suffocating you to the point where you could only think about Soda, you have different troubles, in which he only makes it worse- from his skinship to his talented tongue.





	BITE

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh this is requested from my friend at school because sodapop is really, really hot

                                                                                                                    _“Don’t you want to see a man up close?_

_A phoenix in the fire.”_

 

               Sodapop Patrick Curtis , the stunning , yet wise—and reckless man. Looks of a damn movie star, honey-gold hair always _perfectly_ combed back. Empathy filled his mahogany wood-painted eyes.

                                                                                                                                       _Those eyes._

Those Dove chocolate colored eyes, blazing with passion and enlightening every time he’d be around his two other  brothers, Ponyboy and Darrel. And his radiant personality… He could light up the room with a simple word. Sodapop could really make someone fall at first sight of seeing him. Or at least have lingering, craving thoughts or the man.

I, of course, was no exception. We met at the DX gas station, where Soda had worked when he was not with the gang, the Greasers we call ourselves. I was a Greaser girl myself, nothing special, except I hated wearing too much eye makeup. With my hair up in a tight ponytail, stiff and high, black stiletto heels adorning my figure, and a leather jacket and jeans hugging my frame snugly, I was quite an attention-getter. Maybe that was how Sodapop noticed me.

               My Ford had broken down one night, it hadn’t been too late, but late enough for anyone else to not care about my problems. Besides the lively man, Sodapop, in which I thanked and apologized an abundant times for his patience with the car.

               “Golly, sir, I must be such a burden, you have quite a lot of customers at this time. I’m sorry for taking away  from your job!” I rambled quietly, just coherent enough so he could hear my words. While looking down, I quickly got into my beaten up Ford, catching a glimpse of Soda shaking his head from the corner of my eyes. To be quite honest, I had wondered numerous times that night if “Sodapop” was a nickname or his actual name.

               “How could I let such a gorgeous Greaser girl be abandoned with a broken down car? If you need any more help for your ‘troubles’ give me a call, I’m happy to help ya, honey. You definitely ain’t like the other broads.” He leaned against the opened window, talking to me as I sat in the driver’s seat. A flush of heat crept onto my cheeks as he spoke, taking the small business card which had a section for Soda, and one for some guy named ‘Steve.’ _He must have a lot of hookups_ , I thought to myself. A player is what they called these specific types of guys.

               “I must get going,” I told him after a few minutes of small talk—mostly consisting of him telling me stories about his brothers and that his name was _indeed_ Sodapop. A smirk appeared on his face as he backed up, waving goodbye to me.

                                                                                                                       ❁━━━━━━━━━━━━━❁

               Later that night, I touched myself to the thought of Soda. Moaned out his name as erotic thoughts flooded my mind. My heart gave a violent throb every single time I replayed the moment in my mind, and when it wasn’t about earlier, I couldn’t seem to get him off my mind. The thought kept me up at night. That is, until I practically passed out at 3 A.M.

 

                                                                                                                       ❁━━━━━━━━━━━━━❁

            For the first time in my years of living, my stomach felt uneasy about someone; butterflies had been in my mind. So, I decided to dial the number up, making sure neither of my parents were on the line as I was. Even as a Greaser, my parents hated me hanging out the others. I’m sure I’d be beaten half to death if they found out about last night even.

               As I spun the dial around to the last few digits in the number, I knew I was falling into the trap. It was what Sodapop had wanted, and I complied. The phone began to ring… and ring… before a voice answered, “hello?” It hadn’t been that familiar, humble tone I’d heard yesterday, so I was slightly startled to say the least. The voice sounded deeper.

               “Is Sodapop there?” I asked in a hushed tone, and I could tell the phone was being passed to another after a few seconds of the two boys babbled.

               “Hello, m’little lady. You just couldn’t keep away from me, could ya? Is your car broken again?” Sodapop paused, but I could tell he was not waiting for a reply back from me. Suddenly, his voice deepened, tone huskier as he became more quiet, “or do you need me?”

               God, that little bastard. He could have me flustered in a record time of five seconds or less if he pleased. Sodapop was surely one of a kind, one I’ve never experienced before. The feeling flowed both ways. “I was just wonderin’ if you wanted to go to Jay’s drive-in. Heard there was a movie on tonight at 7. If you aren’t working, that is.” I was hesitant to ask the man, mostly because a fear of mine was rejection, it always had been. However, I was shocked as he agreed, “Sure, my darlin’. I’ll see ya tonight, 7 sharp. Make sure yer car works just fine,” he joked, and I could only laugh with him.

               It was a few seconds after the call ended in which the real shock came in, and many questions flooded my head:

_“Why would you invite him to the drive-in of all places—the place known for having hookups?”_

_“Is he going to ditch me?”_

_“Will I lose my virginity?”—_ never mind, too ahead to myself. My mind was still clouded with euphoria, I’d see that handsome Greaser once more, and no one would prevent what happened between us.


End file.
